


Mistletoe Mischief

by doilycoffin



Series: Wincest Love Week (Fall 2016) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Goofy Dean Winchester, M/M, Mistletoe, Oblivious Sam, Pouting Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doilycoffin/pseuds/doilycoffin
Summary: When Dean feels that he's being ignored by Sam in favor of lore and dusty old books, he goes to desperate measures to ensure that his brother starts paying attention to him. Who needs dignity anyway?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "mistletoe"

The past couple of weeks had been pretty hectic around the bunker, Sam reflected as he sprawled out on the couch in the living room. The were ghosts to be salted and burned, demons to be exorcised, research to be conducted, Lucifer to worry about, and family drama to be sorted out, so there hadn’t a whole lot of down time for them. To make matters even more frustrating, Dean had been acting just plain weird over the past week or so. Every so often, he would stroll into whatever room Sam was busy reading lore or otherwise occupying his time in and either quietly mope or periodically sigh and stare almost wistfully at Sam without ever actually informing him what on Earth it was that had him in such a tizzy (not that he would ever actually define this state as a “tizzy” to Dean’s face. He was pretty sure that would earn him getting slugged in the shoulder just on principal).

In any case, Sam decided to ride the weirdness out until Dean deigned to talk to him about it. He reckoned that such a thing could end up taking upwards of fifty years, but it was a sacrifice that he was prepared to make. He had barely seen Dean at all that day (not since he had walked into the bunker a little while ago carrying a suspicious Amazon package and promptly absconded into his room) and felt a little tired after spending the whole night and part of the day translating a particularly interesting Sumerian text, so he carefully place the book on the coffee table and snuggled into the couch to take a quick nap. If Dean wanted to have a mature conversation with him about what was bugging him, then he would just have to come find him.

An indeterminate amount of time later as Sam drifted comfortably in that bleary space between consciousness and unconsciousness, he heard a noise that roused him into a state of semi-alertness. When he opened his eyes, he could spy something strange and green floating above his head and began flailing his arms in an attempt to get it the hell away from him. As he did so, he struck something larger and more solid and heard someone grunt in pain, determining that it was probably Dean.

“Ow, what the hell, Sam? Warn a guy before you start freakin’ out like that, will ya?”

Definitely Dean, then. “Well, I wouldn’t have freaked out if you weren’t hovering over me like a creep while I slept,” he grumbled back. When he was able to focus a little more clearly, he saw that Dean was wearing some sort of ungodly striped headband that had a long antenna on top of it that hung over his forehead. At the end of said antenna, there was a small bundle of what appeared to be artificial mistletoe attached to it which explained the mysterious green object that scared the crap out of him.

“…what the hell are you wearing?,” Sam asked in bewilderment.

“Uh, a mistletoe headband.” The “duh” was left unsaid but clearly understandable nonetheless.

“Let me revise: _why_ the hell are you wearing that?”

“I feel like you’re asking a lot of self-explanatory questions here. Why do most people carry around mistletoe?”

“They, er, want to be kissed?,” Sam guessed. “But I feel like I should point out that you’re a lot _less_ likely to get kissed when you’re wearing that goofy thing. You don’t need plastic mistletoe to get me to kiss you.”

Dean narrowed his eyes and threw up his hands in exasperation. “Well I’ve tried just about everything else!”

“What are you talking about? We kiss all the time.” At least, Sam was pretty sure they did.

Dean sat down next to him and crossed his arms, pouting heavily. “Actually, you haven’t kissed me once in the past two weeks.”

Sam wracked his brain and tried to determine whether Dean was exaggerating or not. “I’m almost positive we have,” he said unsurely. “I think. Maybe.”

“Oh, I’ve _tried_ to put the moves on you, believe you me. But whenever I have, you either shooed me off or didn’t even notice because your nose was in some musty old book,” Dean ranted. “I broke out some of my best seduction skills and didn’t get so much as a cheek kiss fit for a grandma. It’s enough to make a guy feel insecure.”

Sam felt simultaneously warmed that his brother had missed their intimacy so strongly and guilty that he didn’t even realize that he’d been neglecting their relationship.

“Aww, does someone miss spending time with me?,” he cooed irritatingly.

“No,” Dean scoffed. “Sort of…yes.”

Sam scooted closer and nuzzled his cheek against Dean’s, deciding that the Sumerian text could remain untranslated a little while longer.

“I can’t believe you ordered this thing just because you were feeling deprived of affection,” he said as he flicked the mistletoe on the headband.

“Yeah, well, don’t deprive me of affection then, asshole,” Dean grumbled in embarrassment.

“You look absolutely pitiful.”

“Pitiful in a charming kind of way?”

“Sure, let’s go with that,” Sam answered as he leaned forward to put an end to their two week kissing dry spell once and for all.

He knew for a fact that it would be only the first kiss of many that day. He had a lot of lost time to make up for, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun, here's a picture of the headband that Dean was wearing throughout the fic:
> 
>  


End file.
